Reunited
by Tomb Robber Sanura
Summary: PG 13 for Lang. and other things later on! What happens when a band of Tomb Robbers from 5,000 years ago get reunited? Madness! Please R&R This is my very first Ficcy! Please Enjoy!


*Sam and her Yami Sanura and Stephie and her Yami Kura are on a air plane to Domino, Japan. And as always Sam and Sanura are screaming at each other! (Don't worry their on a private jet)*  
  
Sanura: Shut up! *Mumbles* Stupid Hikari!  
  
Sam: What didja call me?  
  
Sanura: A stupid Hikari!  
  
Sam: Well you're a lame Yami!  
  
Sanura: IF I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO LIVE THEN I'D KILL YOU!!!  
  
Sam: GHAA!!! I'M YOUR REINCARNATION!!! I'M JUST LIKE YOU SO NAHH!!! *Sticks out her tongue*  
  
Sanura: Don't make me cut your tongue off!!  
  
Sam: *Cries* YOUR REALLY DO HATE ME!!!!  
  
*Stephie and Kura are leaning on a wall watching Sam and Sanura fight and argue with each other as always*  
  
Stephie: Hey Kura?  
  
Kura: What is it?  
  
Stephie: I'm your Reincarnation right?  
  
Kura: Ya.  
  
Stephie: Than why don't we always fight like that?  
  
Kura: Why you wanna fight?  
  
Stephie: Sure *Giggles*  
  
Kura: Okay *Grins and punches Stephie*  
  
Stephie: *Rubs her arm* OW!!! What was that for!?!  
  
Kura: You did say you wanted to fight!  
  
Stephie: WELL THEN BRING IT BITCH!!! *Growls*  
  
Kura: WHO'D YA CALL A BITCH!!!!????!!!  
  
Stephie: YOU!!!!  
  
Kura: DAMN YOU!!! *Tackles Stephie*  
  
*Sam and Sanura are fighting and Stephie and Kura are fist fighting when a random flight attendant walks in the room*  
  
Attendant: Uh. *Sees everyone fighting*  
  
*Everyone stops fighting and look at the Attendant*  
  
Sam: Can we help you?  
  
Attendant: Yes we are coming in for landing right now at Domino, I just thought you 4 should know that.  
  
*Meanwhile.*  
  
Teacher: And so that's.  
  
Bell: RINGGGG. *Gasp, cough, cough* GGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Joey: Ya really needa get that bell fixed!  
  
Teacher: I'll talk to the Principal about it!  
  
*Everyone gets up to leave the class room*  
  
Teacher: Ryou! Marik! Please come here!  
  
(A/N: Yes I made it so Marik now goes to Domino High)  
  
Ryou and Marik: Yes ma'am  
  
Teacher: You guys are still going to assist our new students Stephanie and Samantha, are you?  
  
Ryou: Yes  
  
Marik: *Sarcastically* YA!!!  
  
Teacher: Stop being Wise Mr. Ishtar!  
  
Marik: *Perks up and acts like a solider* Yes Ma'am  
  
Ryou: *Chuckles lightly* C'mon Marik!  
  
*Marik and Ryou leave the room*  
  
Teacher: Damn those two are strange! And what's with those golden items! Ryou has a Ring around his neck and Marik he has a rod. Damn that sounds wrong.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Stephie: So this is it! The City of Domino!  
  
Sam: WOW! It's Big!  
  
Stephie: *Giggles* That sounds so wrong!  
  
Ryou: So I take it you guys are Samantha and Stephanie!  
  
Marik: I take you two are also perverts!  
  
Sam: *Blush*  
  
*Sam and Stephie turn around slowly*  
  
Ryou: *Looks at Sam*  
  
Marik: *Looks at Stephie*  
  
Ryou and Marik: Yep this is Samantha and Stephanie!  
  
Sam: *Looks at Ryou*  
  
Stephie: *Looks at Marik*  
  
Sam and Stephie: *To each other* Whoa!  
  
Ryou: Is there a Problem?  
  
(A/N: Sam and Stephie are boy crazy)  
  
*Sam and Stephie rush up to Ryou and Marik with hearts in their eyes*  
  
Stephie: No problem!  
  
Sam: Everything is fine!  
  
Marik: Well my name is Marik!  
  
Ryou: Mine is Ryou  
  
Sam: My name is Samantha but please feel free to call me Sam!  
  
Stephie: My name is Stephanie but you may call me Stephie!  
  
Ryou: Well okay *Looks down and spots the Millennium Bracelet on Sam's wrist and the Millennium Arm Band on Stephie's arm* Wow!  
  
Marik: *Takes Stephie's Hand and touches the Millennium Arm Band with the other* The Millennium Arm Band!  
  
Ryou: *Does the Same as Marik* Cool you guys are Millennium Item owners too!?!  
  
Sam and Stephie: *Blushing* Why Yes!  
  
*The sound of the words "Millennium Item" Stirs Bakura awake and he talks to his Hikari from his Soul Room*  
  
Bakura: {Hikari?}  
  
Ryou: [Yes Bakura?]  
  
Bakura: {Did you say Millennium Item?}  
  
Ryou: [Yes! The new girls own Millennium Items]  
  
Bakura: {What ones?}  
  
Ryou: [Bracelet and Arm Band]  
  
Bakura: {KURA!!! SANURA!!!!}  
  
Ryou: [Huh?]  
  
Bakura: {Hikari Lemme out I need to get out!!!!!}  
  
Ryou: [No you'll ruin our first impression]  
  
Bakura: {LEMME OUT YOU STUPID BRITISH PANSY!!!!!}  
  
Ryou: [NO!!!!]  
  
Sam: Ryou are you alright?  
  
Ryou: Huh!?! Ya! Heh heh!  
  
Malik: Well anyway welcome to Domino!!!  
  
_____  
  
Sanura: Well there ya go my first Chappy to "Reunited" Yeah I know I want this to be a humor story and a Romance and yet the first Chapter did really work for the Humor or Romance. OH WELL!!! Next Chapter will be Better!!! C'ya Next time! Please Review and tell me whatcha thought of my very first Ficcy!?! 


End file.
